User blog:Ezekielfan22/Christine Lawrence (Engaged to Kill)
Christine Lawrence aka Sally (Daniella Evangelista) was a villainess from the 2006 Lifetime film, Engaged to Kill. Her brief backstory revealed that she ran away from home, along with her boyfriend Patrick Stiles (who would later become the film's main antagonist). The film's events have the couple abducting pediatrician Abby Lord, with Patrick tailing Abby as she was out with her daughter Maddy. After the two departed and Abby went to her car, Christine sat by Abby's car and feigned injury, revealing the act as a ruse as Abby kneeled down to check on her. At that, Patrick grabbed Abby from behind and dragged her away, with the villainous couple tying up and gagging Abby in the back of their RV before Patrick called Abby's husband Robert to demand a million dollar ransom. Later on, Christine ungagged Abby to offer her Chinese food, telling her she could call her Sally and detailing how she and Patrick (who she referred to as Ivan) planned to use their ill-gotten money to go to Hawaii and get married. After taking note of Abby's fear, however, Christine assured Abby that she wasn't going to be hurt and that she would be released once they had the money, while arguing that she and Patrick deserved the money due to their rough upbringings. Christine also gushed about how she was romanced by Patrick, and claimed that he "saved her" from her old life. After feeding Abby, Christine complained about a headache she was having, leading Abby to convince her to untie her hands so she could feel her head. After deducing that the headache was a result of stress, Abby began to massage Christine's shoulders to alleviate the pain, with Christine expressing gratitude for it. When Patrick suddenly called for his girlfriend, Christine hurriedly tied up and gagged Abby again, fearfully begging her not to tell him she had untied her; hinting that Christine and Patrick's relationship wasn't as ideal as Christine claimed. Later on, after Robert and Corey (his and Abby's son) dropped off the ransom money at an abandoned field on Patrick's orders, Christine eagerly told Abby that the situation was almost over and later celebrated their newfound wealth with Patrick. But after the two brought the money into their van, Abby tearfully pleaded with Christine that Patrick was planning to kill her, as she had seen Christine's face and was a loose end. Christine was left shock at the revelation, leading her to argue with Patrick while Abby freed herself from her restraints to escape the van. After flagging down a passing truck's attention, Abby began to climb out the window, kicking Christine back as she tried to stop her. After climbing out of the van and jumping to safety, Christine (who had her head stuck out the window) was sent falling out as Patrick swerved the RV. As she was tended to by Abby, an injured Christine apologized to Abby and assured her that she really loved Patrick before succumbing to her wounds and dying in Abby's arms. After being hospitalized, Abby asked Detective Burns (who had been investigating Abby's disappearance) about "Sally", with Burns revealing her true identity and how her mother had described her as a good kid. Trivia *Daniella Evangelista later appeared on Warehouse 13 as villainess Anna. Gallery Christine Lawrence2.png Christine Lawrence3.jpg Christine Lawrence Corpse.png|Christine's deceased body Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Alias Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Greedy Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Remorseful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Bodily Trauma